Protector's Enclave
| ruler1 = Dagult Neverember | ruleryear1 = 1489 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | histrefs = | government = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} The Protector's Enclave was one of the districts of Neverwinter, named after Dagult Neverember, the Lord Protector of the city. Geography Most of the original buildings of this district were left unscathed after the destruction of the city. As such, the Protector's Enclave was the only part of Neverwinter that looked like it did in its old days. Economy The city's market, where all commerce in Neverwinter took place, was located in the Protector's Enclave. Merchants from Waterdeep and other cities of the Sword Coast had to paid high taxes to sell their wares here. Inhabitants Besides Lord Neverember and his underlings, the Protector's Enclave was inhabited by survivors of the cataclysm as well as immigrants who took up residence in the city after its recovery. Most of the inhabitants of the Protector's Enclave were staunch supporters of Neverember's rule. History The Protector's Enclave was originally known as the Merchant Quarter of Neverwinter. Based on the locations of certain buildings in the game. This district in turn was part of other two different districts: the City Core and the Peninsula District. Both were heavily damaged during the war against Luskan. The damaged parts were rebuilt as a different district. When the Spellplague of 1385 DR struck Neverwinter, the lands surrounding the Moonstone Mask became an earthmote. When Mount Hotenow erupted in 1451 DR, bringing about the destruction of most of Neverwinter, the southwestern part of the city was left mostly untouched by the pyroclastic flow. This made this quadrant a primary target for Lord Neverember when he began his efforts to rebuild Neverwinter. He later fused the City Core, the Peninsula District and the Merchant Quarter into only one area. Soon after, survivors of the cataclysm, as well as new immigrants began to quickly repopulate the district. As the seat of power of Neverember, the district was soon renamed the "Protector's Enclave" by the people. Notable Inhabitants * Lord Dagult Neverember * Major Soman Galt * General Sabine * Liset Cheldar Notable landmarks * Castle Never * Hall of Justice * House of Knowledge * Moonstone Mask * Tarmalune Trade House * The Wall Appendix Appearances * Neverwinter (game) External links * * * Notes References Category:Districts of Neverwinter Category:Locations in Neverwinter Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations